Never Been Kissed
by Xiao Lang Aishiteru Ying Fa
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Sakura hasn’t had her first kiss yet...or has she? By whom? SS (Derived from the manga -This Time It Was A Kiss For Sure- by Yamazaki Michiyo)


Never Been Kissed  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of its characters...etc... don't sue me...u know the drill...and I don't own "This Time It Was A Kiss For Sure" either~~~  
  
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Sakura hasn't had her first kiss yet...or has she? By whom? SS (Derived from the manga -This Time It Was A Kiss For Sure- by Yamazaki Michiyo)  
  
Author's Note: Ok, so I don't update at regular times, but when I come up with a story, I'll finish it and then post it so that you don't have to wait for more chapters to upload. Well enjoy the random story...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"So you had your first kiss???" asked Rika, Sakura and Chiharu exitedly, all gathered around Tomoyo, who was blushing like mad. She nodded.  
  
"Awwwww that's so cute! How was it? Is he a good kisser? What did it feel like???" asked Rika, even more excited than before. Tomoyo said nothing, but her face turned a deeper shade of red. The girls giggled and patted Tomoyo on the back.  
  
"I bet Sakura wants to have her first kiss, right?" said Chiharu, grinning and making Sakura's face turn red just like Tomoyo's.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was in her second year at Junior High. Sakura was sitting down trying to study for her exams outside, but was in fact, too distracted by the soccer team, in which, of course, Syaoran was the captain of. She watched him skilfully manoeuvre the ball across the field and was enchanted... Soon she fell asleep and dreamt. She dreamt that someone kissed her...Although it was a dream, her lips were warm when she woke...  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"I...I..." Sakura tried to say something, but she couldn't think of anything to say. She just blushed more, "It's not like that!" she finally managed to squeak. The girls giggled.  
  
"It's alright Sakura, you're not the only one who hasn't had her first kiss."  
  
Sakura blushed harder. "I...I'm going to the bathroom," she said, and left without a word, trying to cover up her bright red face. She walked on with her head down, only to crash into someone.  
  
"Gomen nasai," she said, looking up to see who it was. It was Syaoran Li, her classmate since elementary school, right through to senior high, in which she was a first year in right now. He was also...the one she loves...but she acts the opposite of what she feels...  
  
The next day...  
  
"Hey, have you heard? The soccer team's holding a Christmas Dance! It's an annual event. Let's go if we can get tickets," said Rika.  
  
"But they have to go with partners," said Tomoyo, suspiciously knowingly.  
  
"So I'm guessing you're going with Eriol-kun right?" said Rika, "I should've known."  
  
All this time, Sakura was thinking, 'Syaoran's captain of the soccer team, Who will he go with?'  
  
That lunchtime...  
  
Sakura was walking to her usual spot under the sakura tree, when someone suddenly hit her head with their folder.  
  
"Ouch!" she turned round and saw Syaoran standing there with his tongue out, "What was that for?"  
  
"Nothing," he said, "just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Well, what is it?" asked Sakura impatiently. Syaoran handed her an envelope.  
  
"Open it," he said. She opened it and found a ticket to the soccer team's Christmas Dance. She looked up with questioning eyes.  
  
"Do you want to go together?" he asked, "I-I have to go with a girl so...Besides, they said invite delinquents." He added with a cheeky wink.  
  
"What was that?!" Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. She thought for a while. "Alright, I'll go."  
  
The next day before school...  
  
The usual group (Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Sakura, Rika, Chiharu, Takashi) was chatting and having fun before school started. Then somehow, the subject came up.  
  
"Hey guess what guys, Tomoyo's had her first kiss~!!" said Rika, excitedly again.  
  
"Really?" said Takashi, nudging Eriol in the side with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"When did you have your first kiss Syaoran?" Takashi asked. Syaoran looked over to Sakura and thought back.  
  
"In Junior High School," he said, "second year."  
  
After school...  
  
Sakura was walking home when he saw Syaoran and ran up to catch up to him.  
  
"Hey Syaoran," she said cheerfully, "I heard that you had your first kiss with that girl Tomoko who was the captain of the girl's soccer team in Junior High,"  
  
"That's none of your business! Why do u have to care?!" he suddenly shouted. Sakura looked upon him with shock.  
  
"It's not that I have to care...I just can't help it!" she shouted back, tears in her eyes. She ran home, leaving Syaoran standing there. 'What the hell was that Syaoran?' he thought to himself.  
  
The night of the Christmas Dance...  
  
Sakura sat down on her couch, dressed in her emerald green strapless dress, still debating whether to go to the dance or not. She sighed heavily and kept thinking, when suddenly, there was a splat! Against the window. She looked outside to find Syaoran looking up and throwing snowballs at the window. She went outside.  
  
"S-Syaoran?" she wimpered.  
  
"We're late," he said, taking her hand and pulling her towards school. Tears were beginning to stream down Sakura's cheeks. Syaoran turned around and took her hands in his. He let go to place them gently on her cheeks and tenderly, passionately, kissed Sakura. When he broke apart, he turned back.  
  
"Let's go," he said, not looking at Sakura.  
  
"Wha...wha..." Sakura was still in a state of shock.  
  
"During Junior High School...you also...had your first kiss..." (-Syaoran obviously)  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It was with me...!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Note: Ok, that was like the worst story ever!!!! But I just had to write something seeing as I hadn't for ages now. And it would have been a much sweeter and more enjoyable story if I hadn't put it so boringly. Well I'm sorry for that...I better start working on a much better story now Au revoir, Xiao Lang Aishiteru Ying Fa 


End file.
